


A Fateful Meeting

by Ren_Luna



Series: The Lost Messenger [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: Our story begins not long after Noctis and company have learned of the fall of Insomnia. Returning to Hammerhead at Cindy's request, they meet a mysterious girl. Who is she? Where did she come from?
Series: The Lost Messenger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055582
Kudos: 2





	A Fateful Meeting

“The sun is going to set soon. We’d best think about where we want to stay tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Maybe we’ll just…wait a second.”

Noctis stopped in his tracks. “Who’s that?” He asked, looking down at the girl on the ground by his feet. His companions stopped as well.

“She wasn’t here when we went in for dinner, right?” Prompto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“She most definitely wasn’t here when we arrived,” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “We’ve never seen her in Hammerhead, either.”

The girl in the street before them was small; she looked to be around Noctis’s age. A short sword was on the ground beside her, an unusual sight for Noctis and company. At the sound of everyone’s voices, she stirred. Dark brown eyes opened slowly and examined Noctis and his friends.

“Are you okay? Just who are you, anyway?” Noctis asked the girl, reaching out to help her off the ground. The mystery girl was silent, her eyes widening with fear as she looked into Noctis’s blue eyes. She backed away, then stood and ran away from the group.

“Wait!” Noctis called out, unable to stop thinking about the fear in her eyes as she had looked at him. _What’s her deal?_

“Hey, Noct. Take a look at this.” Gladio picked up the sword off the ground. “Think it’s hers?”

“If it is, we should follow her,” Ignis said. “She’s run off into the night unarmed. I, for one, would rather not be responsible if anything happens to her. Besides, we need some answers.” His eyes narrowed as he looked in the direction that the girl had run off to.

Meanwhile, the girl ran as fast as she could in the darkness.

_Who…am I? Where am I?_ She couldn’t remember. Tears blurred her vision. Those young men had frightened her. Who were they? Did they want something from her?

_What am I doing here?_

“Hey! Quit running!” a voice called out in the darkness. It was the boy with dark hair and deep blue eyes. What was he doing here? The girl ignored him, running further into the wilderness.

“Noct!” this voice was one she didn’t recognize, with an accent that was unfamiliar. The owner of the first voice, presumably named Noct, turned and stopped at the sight of the daemon that was now following the group.

“This looks bad…are we really gonna try to fight that thing?” The girl finally stopped running and turned to see what the commotion was about. She saw those same four boys from before draw their weapons.

“We don’t have a choice!” shouted the tallest one. He had the biggest sword she had ever seen in his hands.

_There’s no way they can fight that monster!_ The girl thought, looking at the huge creature that stood before them. It seemed to have a large weapon of its own. _What is that thing?_

In spite of its size, the Iron Giant moved slowly. It moved to swing the massive sword it held down to strike the strangers who stood in its way.

_No! I have to protect them!_

The girl glowed silver with power. She had to protect these people; it didn’t matter who they were!

“That’s enough!” She screamed at the battle that was unfolding in front of her. As if in response to her desire to protect them, a silver barrier appeared around the strangers.

Noctis and his friends stopped in shock. The daemon’s attack hit the barrier that surrounded them. The barrier reminded them of the Wall that protected Lucis. Just who was this girl they had found?

“I won’t let you hurt them,” she said, still glowing with power.

“Noct! If we strike together now, we can destroy the daemon!” Ignis called, bringing Noctis back to his senses.

“Right. Let’s go!” Noctis warped right to the daemon, attacking with all his strength. Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis attacked as well, making surprisingly quick work of their enemy. With the monster dealt with, the boys turned to face the glowing stranger that had protected them.

“I’m glad…you’re okay…” she said, the glow fading. She was so tired from using that power. She slid down to the ground, her eyes closed.

“I tried to tell you to stop…” Noctis grumbled. Ignis picked the girl up off the ground.

“Come on, Noct. It’s not safe here. There’s a Haven nearby, we can camp there for the night. Prompto, keep an eye out for any other unwanted guests.”

Prompto nodded. They traveled in silence until they arrived at the haven. Gladio got to work starting a fire and finally spoke.

“What are we going to do with her?”

Noct watched Ignis set her by the fire. “I guess we’ll have to wait until she wakes up again. In the meantime,” he yawned, “I’m going to get some sleep.”

“I can keep watch,” Ignis offered. “Wouldn’t want our guest here to wake up and leave before we can find out who exactly she is. The three of you can get some sleep.”

“Are you sure?” Prompto asked. Ignis nodded quietly.

Ignis watched over the campsite silently. When the sun was starting to rise, the girl finally stirred.

“Finally awake?” Ignis asked. The girl jumped, looking around with fear in her eyes.

“It’s all right,” Ignis said calmly. “There’s no need to be frightened.”

“Where am I? Who are you?” she asked, looking around at her new surroundings. The others woke up at the sound of her unfamiliar voice.

“Hey, she’s awake!” Prompto looked at her with excitement in his eyes. “Who are you? Where’d you come from?”

Ignis sighed. “Prompto, try not to frighten her. We don’t have time to chase her again.” He offered the girl a hand and pulled her to her feet. “Now then, do you have a name?”

“….Ren. That’s my name,” the girl said. She brushed her dark hair out of her eyes and looked at Ignis and Prompto.

“What did you do last night?” Noctis had finally gotten up and joined the conversation. Ren still looked frightened of him.

“Last night…” her voice was soft and hesitant.

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. Last night, when you created a Wall to protect us. Where did you come from? How could you do that?”

Ren looked down at the ground. “I’m not sure where I came from,” she said quietly. “All I can remember is my name.”

“You have amnesia?” Prompto asked, a shocked expression on his face. Ignis didn’t seem too surprised by this revelation. Noctis only stood still, not saying anything.

“I’m not surprised it’s something like that,” Ignis said. “She did run straight into daemon territory, after all.”

“I guess that’s fair, but it doesn’t explain how or why she protected us,” Noct answered.

Ren finally spoke up again. “I don’t know how exactly I did it. I just…needed to, so that I could protect you. I put you in danger, and I felt this need to keep you all safe.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “You? Were going to protect the four of us?”

Ren looked into Gladio’s amber eyes. “I wasn’t going to just let that thing hurt you guys.”

“But you don’t know who we are, is that right?” Noctis asked. Ren nodded.

“I didn’t even remember my own name until this morning. I can’t tell you why, I just…have this feeling that I need to do whatever I can to protect you.”

The group fell silent, each of them lost in thought. Noctis broke the silence. “Have you ever heard of the Niflheim Empire?” Ren shook her head.

“Noct,” Ignis said, “I think she might not be from the Empire.”

“Why’s that, Iggy?” Gladio asked.

“Because the Empire doesn’t know about our situation yet. They couldn’t have found us this quickly, and they wouldn’t have sent someone with a story as strange as Ren’s.”

“What should we do with her, then?” Noctis asked. He trusted Ignis’s judgment: if he thought she wasn’t an Imperial, he was probably right.

“And what about this?” Prompto asked, picking up the sword they had found beside Ren the night before. “Is this yours, Ren?” He handed it to her.

“This…this is mine. I think someone gave it to me, but who?” Ren had started crying. “Why can’t I remember?”

“Don’t cry,” Gladio tried to comfort her. “It’s all gonna be just fine. Why don’t you come back to town with us and we’ll go from there? That sound good to you, Noct?”

“We should tell her who we are, first,” Noctis said. “She told us everything she seems to know and we haven’t told her anything. I’m Noctis, but my friends here just call me Noct.” Ignis looked surprised to hear Noctis introduce himself using his full first name.

“That tall guy with glasses is named Ignis. Prompto’s the one who gave you your sword back, and then there’s Gladio.” Noctis pointed out each of his friends in turn.

“It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me last night.” Ren seemed to relax now that she knew everyone’s name.

“It was the least we could do,” Gladio answered. “After all, you helped us first. We must have scared you and that’s why you ran, right?”

Ren nodded. “I’m sorry for running. I just woke up somewhere I didn’t know, with people I didn’t know. I couldn’t remember anything, so I tried to get as far away as I could.”

“Hey Noct,” Prompto said suddenly. “Why don’t we bring her with us?”

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked.

“Like…come with us. On our trip, not just back to town. You never, know, she could be helpful!”

Ren looked back and forth between Noctis and all of his friends, a hopeful look in her eyes. “Would you bring me with you? Really? I think that if you do, I can help! Plus traveling with you might help me remember more about who I am and where I came from!”

Noctis hesitated. “Are you sure about this?”

“If the Empire finds out about her power, there’s no telling what they would do to her,” Ignis spoke up. “The safest place for her might be with us, at least for now. I think Prompto has a point. Ren could prove to be a useful ally.”

Noctis sighed. “Alright, she can come. Let’s go back to Hammerhead then. Cindy’s waiting for us with the Regalia.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of what I call the Lost Messenger project! The story is meant to follow the same path of Final Fantasy XV, with the addition of Ren! Ren began as a self-insert character, but I like to believe that she's become something more than that. I've posted another fragment of Ren's story already, called "Protecting Altissia" but this is where the story really begins! I hope you enjoy! I know I have fun thinking about how Ren might fit in with the boys, and what kind of past she has!


End file.
